


teukeunhae | first day

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Single Dad AU | Leeteuk x Heechul / Donghae x Eunhyuk [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungsoo says goodbye on the first day, twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teukeunhae | first day

Jungsoo remembered the day he sent Donghae and Hyukjae off to kindergarten. The skies were gray and cloudy and threatened a torrential rain. Jungsoo watched as his twin boys boarded the bus together and waved goodbye to their father, and as he waved back, Jungsoo wondered if the sky knew how he felt. His brother Heechul stood next to him and put his arm around his hyung's shoulder. "They'll be fine," Heechul said.

"Yeah," Jungsoo replied. "They're growing up."

He spent his entire shift at the motel worrying about the boys. Had they eaten well? Were their classmates nice? Did they have a good teacher? Did they miss their dad?

Not many people needed to check-in to the motel that day, leaving Jungsoo alone with his anxieties. The end of his shift couldn't come fast enough, but as the afternoon drew to a close, Jungsoo realized that the coworker who would take over his shift had not yet arrived. 

"Hey Park," his manager called. "Jongwoon is out sick today. I need you to cover his shift tonight."

"I can't!" Jungsoo replied. "I have to pick up my kids from school."

The manager grimaced. "What time? I can cover the desk for a bit if you don't have anyone else who can get them for you."

Jungsoo thought for a moment. He could call Heechul, but Heechul would probably be at work as well. He glanced at his watch and said, "I'll be back in a half hour." Jungsoo hurried to collect his things and ran for the bus, hoping he wouldn't be too entirely late to collect the boys.

Thankfully, Donghae and Hyukjae were waiting patiently outside the school with a man who Jungsoo later learned was their teacher.

"Daddy, this is Teacher Kim!" Donghae said excitedly. "And guess what! He has a puppy!"

"Can we get a puppy, Daddy?" Hyukjae asked. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"We'll see," Jungsoo replied before turning to their teacher, "I apologize for being late," he said, bowing deeply. "I'm Park Jungsoo, Donghae and Hyukjae's father."

"It's no problem," their teacher replied. "I'm Kim Youngwoon. Nice to meet you."

Jungsoo made sure that both boys had their backpacks and bus passes and told them to say goodbye to Teacher Kim for the day. He hustled them onto the city bus and the boys waved energetic goodbyes to their teacher."Did you have a good first day?" Jungsoo asked.

"Yes!" the boys chorused. The twins regaled their father with stories from their day, talking over each other and interrupting each other like always. Together, they somehow made up a comprehensive account of their first day, and Jungsoo was able to put his fears at ease.

"Are we going home?" Donghae asked as Jungsoo pressed the button to signal the bus to stop.

"No, Daddy has to work tonight," Jungsoo replied regretfully. "Just for a few more hours, and then we can all go home." He knew that Jongwoon wasn't to blame for falling ill, but he couldn't help but blame him for not showing up to work. The extra hours would be nice, but not when they came at the cost of keeping his children here later than expected. He knew for a fact that his manager strongly disliked him bringing the twins around, but he had no choice. He didn't make enough to pay for a babysitter and Heechul was his only relative in the area. He told himself he'd find something better, but he hadn't even had time to look. Jungsoo watched as Donghae and Hyukjae ran ahead of him, laughing as they chased each other through the parking lot. Jungsoo called for them to slow down, but his heart was incredibly thankful. For all that he put them through: late nights at the motel, life in a tiny apartment barely big enough for the three of them, pinching pennies wherever they could... they never seemed to begrudge him or demand anything else. They were always grateful for their father's love; that was enough for them.

When Jungsoo's replacement arrived a few hours later, both Donghae and Hyukjae were curled up on the floor, fast sleep. Jungsoo gently shook them awake and took each by the hand. He led them to the bus that would take them home and smiled as he watched them fall directly back asleep onto each other. He'd have to wake them again once they arrived at their stop, but for now, he stroked their hair and wished that their mother could be there.

*

Jungsoo swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he watched a very similar sight years later. His boys, now fully grown men, stood waiting for the bus that would take them to training camp. Both were already dressed in army fatigues with backpacks slung over their shoulder. Hyukjae kept rubbing his freshly shaved head while Donghae kept trying to snatch his cap from his hands.

Jungsoo looked around at the others waiting to send their sons off as well. Husbands comforted crying wives, daughters comforted mothers, and younger siblings clung to their older ones. Jungsoo looked to his right to see Heechul snapping a photo of his nephews 

"Ya! Stand still!" he exclaimed. The boys hurried to obey their uncle. Donghae put his arm around Hyukjae and the two smiled broadly, but Jungsoo could see the tears waiting to fall.

At last, someone started issuing commands through a speakerphone and it was time to go. Heechul hugged the boys goodbye first before turning them over to Jungsoo. Jungsoo reached out for both of them at once, remembering when he could easily hold both in his arms. The three of them embraced as they started to cry. First Donghae, then Hyukjae, and then finally Jungsoo.

"Thanks for everything, Dad," Donghae said through choked sobs.

"We'll miss you," Hyukjae replied. "But don't worry, we'll be back soon."

"Be sure to listen well," Jungsoo said. "And don't forget to eat. Do your best. Pay attention. Work hard."

"We will, Dad," the boys said together.

"Try not to worry about us," Hyukjae told him. 

"We'll write as often as we can," Donghae added.

With one last hug, the boys collected their things and boarded the bus with the others. Heechul put his arm around Jungsoo as they waved goodbye. "It'll be over before you know it," Heechul said.

"Yeah," Jungsoo replied, unsuccessfully trying to convince himself that was true. At that moment, he didn't see two grown men leaving to fulfill their mandatory military service. Instead, he saw those two little boys leaving for their first day of school, so many years ago.

"See you soon," he whispered as the bus drove off.

"Let's get home," Heechul said. "I think it's going to rain."

*

_Dear Dad,_

_How are you? Are you eating well? Is your health still good? How is Uncle Heechul? We had a wiring issue in our barracks the other day and Hae and I were able to fix it. You can tell him that he taught us well._

_Training camp is fine. It's hard, but that's to be expected. Some of the rich guys from the city didn't realize how difficult it would be so they're complaining a lot. The food here isn't ~that~ bad._

_Hae and I are in the same training group, which is nice. We're still healthy and training well. You'll be surprised how muscular we are when we come home!_

_We miss you a lot and hope you're doing well. Thanks for raising us well and teaching us the best you could. We really appreciate it._

_See you soon._

_Love,  
Hyukjae and Donghae_

_P.S. We thought you might like this photo._

Enclosed was a snapshot of Hyukjae and Donghae both grinning widely at the camera from their bunks. Jungsoo spotted something unusual in the background and squinted at the photograph to get a better look. There, he realized that the twins had brought one of their family photos that had been taken years and years ago. Jungsoo knew instantly which photo it was: it had been taken a few weeks after the twins were born. He and their mother were pictured smiling proudly at the camera, each with a baby in their arms.

Jungsoo could feel the hot tears burning against his cheeks and he hurried to brush them away before they fell on the letter. He took the photo and the letter and pinned them to the wall, right next to the countdown.

_Only 500 more days._


End file.
